


Of Nightmares, Warm Milk, and Honey

by legg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: "Sebaciel scenario? Sebastian coming in at night to check up on ciel? Sfw!!!"originally posted on my kuroshitsuji tumblr account @kkuroshit





	Of Nightmares, Warm Milk, and Honey

It is not out of the ordinary for me to sense my Young Lord’s conscious state long after I have bid him a good night. Nightmares plague my Master, forcing him out of sleep and into a panicked frenzy, if he gets the chance to even fall asleep at all. It troubles me that to find that they are taking quite the toll on his frail body, the lack of energy and dark circles are what stand out the most; adequate sleep is necessary for good health, and as his faithful servant, it is my job to ensure he is taken care of, until the day that lies become truth.

I walk silently throughout the Manor, footsteps inaudible, the only sound being the rain outside accompanied by the rhythmic ticking of the Grandfather clock, which ticks in perfect synchronization with my pocket watch. Everything is as it should be: quiet. Not a single noise disturbs the peace.

Save for the rapid breathing of my Young Master, awake yet again from another nightmare.

Sigh. I had presumed that these dreams would have stopped by now…Most troublesome.. 

With speed only I am accustomed to, I make quick work of preparing a cart consisting of lukewarm milk, honey, and a small snack; the usual presentation that aided this particular state of distress. Pushing the cart quietly, my feet hastily make their way to his room. I knock with the knuckle of my index finger gently before entering.

“My Lord?”

His voice is weak. “W-Who’s there?”

I place my hand over my chest, bowing my head. “It is only Sebastian, my Lord. It is to my understanding that you had another night terror, so I took the liberty of preparing some refreshments to help clear your head.” I turn, taking the porcelain teacup into my hands. “Would you care for some warm milk?” 

It no secret that humans are creatures of habit, yet I cannot suppress my chuckle at his response. “…Is there honey?…” 

Nodding and moving the cart to his bedside, I place the cup down in front of him, next to the jar of honey. “Of course, my Lord. Please add as much as you’d like.” 

On nights like these I am taken back to when our contract was first established. Although he is quite small now, back then he was even more so. My Young Master truly has come along way since then. I find myself, dare I say it, enjoying this contract far more than I had initially. 

My gaze lingers as his petite, pale hands reach for the sugary substance, gingerly adding a reasonable amount to his milk. Ah, my Young Master is quite the delicate creature; although the delicacy of his soul is indeed superior. Once he has raised the cup to his lips, I remove the cart from his bedside quietly. I head towards the door, almost out of his chambers before I turn and politely bow, excusing myself.

“Wait, Sebastian.” His command stops me in my tracks. It never ceases to send pleasant sensations throughout me; the fact that this fragile creature has complete power over my every move is quite…

Different? Stimulating? Exciting?

“Yes, my Lord?” 

A shaken voice graces my ears after a moment. “…Stay in here tonight. Th-That’s an order.”

“My, this again? I believe this is the third time just this week that you have given me that order–” 

“Shut up, damn demon. Did I say argue with me?” He ungracefully falls back into his pillows, burying his small frame beneath the safe warmth of his comforter. 

Again, I am rendered speechless. Not wanting to displease him, I nod and presume my usual spot in his room, standing silently at the foot of his bed. “Sincerest apologies, my Lord. Yet again, I bid you a good rest.”

The room is silent for the next hour, save for the tossing and turning of my Master. I find my thoughts wandering, my eyes tracing countless patterns of the decor in the room–

“Sebastian…”

I clear my throat. “Yes, my Lord?”

“….Could…Could you… I-I order you to… Just–” He lets out a frustrated groan. “C-Come here.” Following his command, I walk silently to his side. “No, here, you dolt.” My eyes meet his in the darkness as he gestures to his right, patting the empty space.

My, what an interesting request! How brazen, how amusing! It is quite shameful and immoral for a servant such as myself to climb into my Master’s bed! If someone were to witness such an act, the Phantomhive name would be surely ruined.

Despite my thinking it dishonorable to share a bed with him, I climb in as per his request, toeing off my shoes and biting off my gloves before I do so. Knowing that humans like to be held as a form of safety and reassurance, I extend an arm to wrap around my Young Lord’s waist, gently pulling him into my chest. 

I know it is not best to speak, for that would only further his embarrassment. Instead, my hand gingerly traces patterns on his back, my fingers moving over the dips of his spine soothingly. In little time, I feel his presence fade back into unconsciousness. 

What I also find amusing is the fact that I…quite enjoyed being with my Master like this. It all seems natural; the way his body fits against mine, the tangle of our legs, the weight of him in my arms… I don’t know how to describe it, but I do know that it is… pleasant. 

Without thinking, I lightly press my lips to the top of his soft head. “Pleasant dreams, my Lord.”


End file.
